The Lion Guard: Help from the Netherworld
The Lion Guard: Help from the Netherworld is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a story told in a series of sections from the POV of the characters, starting with Fuli, who is Kion's girlfriend. This is non-canon to my main series. In it, while dealing with supernatural occurrences in the Outlands, Kion vanishes. Rafiki then decides that they must venture to the Netherworld to find him and, at Mufasa's orders, summons a face from the past: none other than Scar. To their horror, they must now work with him, despite the fact that they don't trust him, and he is rather cruel to Jasiri at first due to her species. This also features Honey instead of Bunga. Little do all of them know, this is Mufasa's way of giving his brother a chance at redemption. Here, Scar was not brought back as a fiery ghost. Part 1- The Return (Fuli's POV) We couldn't have possibly prepared ourselves for what happened. Some bizzare occurrences were happening in the Outlands. Myself, Kion, Honey, Beshte, Jasiri and Ono had gone to investigate. The forces at work soon forced us into battle. It seemed hopeless, but Kion, my brave boyfriend, fought on. That's when it happened. Suddenly, he was gone, nowhere to be seen. A panic washed over me. I ran back and forth, screaming his name. Jasiri tried to calm me down, and I tried my hardest. I walked with my friends back home, where we began to speak to Simba and Nala about this matter. Simba sent Zazu to summon Rafiki. We would need his help. A long time passed. I was still scared. For all I knew, Kion had died by now. I waited as Rafiki stood before all of us on a rock. He began talking about what was going on, what the great kings and queens had advised him to do, and that Mufasa had told him that we would be having a bit of help on our mission, a mission to enter the netherworld to seek Kion. That's when it happened. That's when he appeared. It was Scar, whole and alive, returned to flesh and blood reality. I took a step back as he fixed me with his fearsome gaze. Of course, his death had been before I was born, but I had heard enough stories to be scared. I turned and saw Simba growl. Obviously, he had still not forgiven his uncle for what had happened long ago. Zara went up to him by way of trying to calm him, but he was still furious. Scar looked at us with a smile. Tell me, what exactly has become of my great-nephew? he asked. I took a step back, not knowing what to do as Scar came down from the rocks and stopped right in front of me. He gazed at me in a contemptful manner. It was clear that he disliked my kind. Then he saw Jasiri. He gazed her with outright hatred in his eyes. Perhaps we should leave her behind. She might betray us, he said mockingly. be complete soon. Category:PrinceBalto's TLK remake Category:PrinceBalto Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories